To Have Open Seams, But Also You
by Mustaches
Summary: How happy am I to smile say that it was for the best. / One-shots for Harutaka Winter 2015.
1. Uplifting

**Hello! I'll be participating in** _ **Harutaka Winter**_ **with some (short, long, it depends) one-shots. I hope I can keep up with these.**

 **Week 1: Christmas**

* * *

"It's beautiful, Takane! The way the lights are all really bright, and…"

His voice had faded amongst all the chatter and chaos of people passing by hurriedly on Christmas Eve, and her hands shook the hot chocolate (in a cup, of course) due to how terribly _cold_ it was. If it were up to her, she'd be at home right now, wrapped in a blanket and doing some sort of rerun with one of her favorite games.

Ah, but that wasn't reality.

Would she have it any other way? Well, sometimes her situation just didn't seem _real_. How many months have passed since she'd confessed? And how many months have passed since they…well, since they've been _girlfriend and boyfriend_?

Someone should just pinch her.

"Takane!" An elbow nudged her back to her surroundings; it was rather ironic how _she_ was the one zoning out, especially when she called him out about it several times before. "Are you okay? Eh, did you catch the cold…?!"

"It's not easy getting sick _that_ fast, idiot," she replied bitterly, looking up at Haruka through her bangs and hiding her ever-reddening face in her scarf (a silent thanks is given to her junior for the gift).

It was always, _always_ this way; even now, her stubbornness got in the way of Haruka's trying to look out for her. Sometimes she really hated how prideful she'd gotten around him, pushing and shoving (quite literally sometimes) with uncertainty.

Perhaps now was a time to change – or at least, a time to get a head start.

"How about you, though? You only _just_ got out of the hospital a few days ago." Indeed, Haruka had succumbed to one of his regular attacks, just a few days before their winter break. Those last days in school were rather empty, to say the least. "You're _way_ more vulnerable out here in the cold, and yet you drag me out to see this Christmas tree!"

"Aha…! It's because we don't have one at home, remember?" He says "we", but it's usually just him at his own house. She felt a drop in her stomach. "Besides, it's nice spending my birthday with my girlfriend!"

" _How nice…"_

" _Makes you want to get a boyfriend too, huh?"_

She hears that from a passerby (or two), and immediately her face began heating up in embarrassment. Did they really look like a couple…?! Well, they were sitting so close together on the bench, shoulders touching in a familiar gesture, although every time it happens, Takane can't help but feel a little (probably imaginary) spark between them.

"Girlfriend…how can you say that so easily?" She asked this through chattering teeth and a shaking voice, chest tightening when Haruka looks down at her with his infamous smile. She'll never, _never_ get tired of that; if anything, she wanted to see it until her dying days, although that was probably her being incredibly selfish.

"Because it's true!" He replied in a cheerful, upbeat tone, and Takane grew jealous of even that. Despite such a freezing atmosphere, _he_ can retain what she called the sun's warmth. It was as if Haruka himself was made out of sunshine and overwhelming optimism, and it was something she just couldn't match, no matter how hard she tried.

She would be like the weather now – cold and brisk, leaving a slight sting to those who come into contact with it. It was unwelcome, unappreciated; many complain about it, even herself. It comes and goes with its reign of unwanted temperature, and people look forward to spring.

"Isn't it kind of ironic, though?" Once more, she steals a glance; no, she'd _always_ been staring at him, even from the corner of her eye. Just the very thought sends another rush of warmth to her face. "'Haru' could mean 'spring', but I was born in the winter…"

 _It's totally unfitting for someone like you._

"But I think it's kind of great, too!" Instead of just gazing at him at a slight angle, she turns her head completely so that she's completely looking at him, and _only_ him. No one else around them mattered; the scenery washed out into the background, and there was only him and the blinking lights of the Christmas tree set up in the park.

" _How_?"

"Well, there are a lot of lights, and decorations, and everything looks so festive!" He was no longer looking at her, but at the aforementioned Christmas tree in front of him. She didn't mind; she could stare at his profile all day, outlined in the holiday lights and night sky, the stars making him look so _lovely_.

It makes her fall in love all over again.

"And…it's a time for everyone to get together. It's a time for everyone to be happy." The smile he'd been wearing grows bigger, and she's _mesmerized_ by it. How can someone do this to her? How can someone's face bring her chest to squeeze and grow heavy by itself? How did she meet someone like him? "It's kind of a nice idea, isn't it? It makes me really happy, too! It makes me happy that someone would want to spend time…with me, of all people."

To be here with him…it felt like a dream.

"Of course!" One hand holds her remaining hot chocolate while another loops around his arm, and she grabs his attention with that motion. She was probably overwhelmingly red, or pink, or whatever color her face turned to when she was feeling self-conscious. What was she saying, exactly? Even she didn't know. "You're…seriously a good person, you know?! I'm _glad_ I get to be one of those people that spend time with you! If it…makes you happy…"

Ah, where did all the confidence go? Down through the gutter, along with that so-called "motivational speech". It was good while it lasted.

He _laughed_. He actually _laughed_ , and the free hand she had was taken by both of his. She was so used to it; she was so used to Haruka taking unexpected actions, so why did her heart skip a beat…?

"Takane…I think you just made this my best birthday ever!" Was he blushing, too? In the lights, it seemed like it was so, but the clock (last time she checked) said that it was close to midnight. "Thank you, really."

Now was the time to look at the clock.

12:59 PM.

"Haruka…I know I said that the present I give you doubled as both your birthday present and Christmas present, but the truth is, I have something else for you."

He looked surprised; his face was pretty cute. If she caught up off-guard another time, will he make this same face again? This was something she definitely wanted to see over and over again.

Maybe she's already changed because of _him_.

But maybe now was another chance to take a big step.

"Hm, really? What is it?"

"Close your eyes…"

He did what he was told, and the once constricted chest loosened up as her heart beat quickened in its pace. It was practically in her throat as she leaned forward, and for a second she considered backing out on this.

But how could she change for the better?

She had to do it. She watched the clock that stood dutifully in this park, and she watched as the big hand struck twelve. It was no longer Christmas Eve, but Christmas _Day_. And that was the perfect time to swallow her arrogance and (hastily, lovingly) kiss him.

It tasted like hot chocolate.


	2. Blessing

**I feel like my love for shoujo manga is pretty evident at this point. There's so many subtle references in this I feel like I've lost count. (Please recommend me some more.)**

 **Week 2: New Year**

* * *

"That was a _really_ long line…"

She hadn't expected them to hold hands as they walked away from the shrine; in fact, she didn't even know why she was holding on so tightly. The mishap from earlier, which made it an embarrassing memory now, was probably to account for this. Haruka was the first to initiate such an action, and she followed silently (only because it was crowded and she didn't want to make a scene).

 _But I just slipped on some snow…! Why is Haruka so worried, anyway?_

"Well, what did you expect?" She tried to stay calm, she really did. But that heart of hers began racing once again, going off in some unstable pace she's felt before, immeasurable and unique to her only. "It's the new year. Of course people would come to here. Besides, this one is the most popular."

"Hmm, I guess you're right." It's a quick movement, and Haruka pockets his and Takane's hands into his jacket. It's such a quick movement, and yet…even Takane's heart picked it up, and the fact that it skipped more than one beat worried her.

Her face was probably pink with embarrassment, huh? It's just like always. If she was around Haruka, of course she'd have these symptoms. Shouldn't she get used to them? _Why_ isn't she used to them? Why does her chest tighten he's around, and why does her throat hurt every time she thinks of him?

Love was such a complicated feeling, and yet it piled up with each moment.

It was like snow.

"Takane, let's go pick a fortune!" Dragging Takane was easy enough – if one matched Haruka Kokonose, that is. (That in itself is a very far-off feat; his way of moving Takane, both literally and mentally, was pretty inimitable.) Her feet moved on his own accord rather than her own, and everything – every _one_ – didn't really matter.

The only thing she could think about was how she held his hand tightly. The snow crunched softly under her feet; once again, her love piled up like these timely, cold snowflakes.

It was a light, airy feeling.

His free hand dives into the pile of folded paper, and Takane pitched in the money required. Ah, this was business as usual, but it's not like Takane minded.

 _It's stupid, but…I hope to be with Haruka and the others this year, too._

Her prayer resonated in her mind.

There were people pushing and people in close proximity, but for some reason, Takane didn't mind them – or rather, she didn't _feel_ them. She was so close to Haruka that they were practically – no, _actually_ – shoulder-to-shoulder. Inches, centimeters, and millimeters…that didn't matter, and Takane didn't mind the closeness.

It was because he was warm.

"Middle blessing!" Haruka's eyes were no match for the night sky; they were bright, vibrant, and full of energy despite the time. He turned to Takane, holding the paper up for her to see. "Ah, I was worried I would get a curse! How about you, Takane?"

"Hm…" It was difficult to unravel the paper with one hand (after all this time, their hands remained in Haruka's pocket), but Takane was able to open it after a little fidgeting. Although there were lights scattered about, the dark made it a little difficult to read her fortune. Well, it was understandable.

 _For some reason, I don't want to get a curse, either._

"Blessing." She read her fortune out loud, and a small sigh of relief escaped her lips. ( _Was I really that concerned?_ ) "Not bad, I guess."

Her eyes go the "love" section first.

" _The one you're with is the one, but think about working harder."_

The one you're with…

Haruka's the one?

"E – eh, what does yours say, Haruka…?!" The thought was way too embarrassing – what was she, her grandmother? She would get humiliated every time her grandmother talked about a wedding, but for such an image to cross through her own mind…maybe she was getting sick.

No, that wasn't it. Her face got warmer, a luxury (and a curse – turns out she got one after all) in the cold weather.

"Hm? Well, it's something like…'as long as you keep moving forward, you'll be okay'!" Haruka replied in an upbeat tone, and there was reason behind it despite his endearing optimism. With a fortune like that, and with a person like Haruka, it wouldn't be so hard.

Keep moving forward…can _she_ do that?

A voice from the back of her mind reminds her of reality.

"It feels like the gods know that we're third years." She thought she'd muttered it under her breath, but in truth, she had said it out loud. It wasn't for the whole crowd to hear; they were too busy looking at their own fortunes, talking to others.

As always, her thoughts reached Haruka.

"Takane…" His hand squeezes hers, and puffs of clouds spew out of both of their mouths.

For a moment, there is silence in the populated shrine, and time stands still.

And what does hers say?

" _Don't hesitate; run for what you want to achieve."_

"Haruka, I definitely…" She takes a deep breath, trying to collect her mismatched thoughts. She doesn't look at him; it's too embarrassing, and she wouldn't be able to bear it. Instead, she looks at the tree in front of them.

It was covered with fortunes, both good and bad. It was covered with all sorts of blessings and curses, a tree covered with peoples' intentions and hopes and desires. It was a tree brimming with luck to the tips of its branches.

She hoped that she could receive some of that as she stood there.

"I _want_ to stay with you."

She doesn't think about the people that will hear her; if her words reached Haruka, that was more than enough.

"Even if we go our separate ways, I want to stay by Haruka's side."

All that luck wills her to turn and look at Haruka.

He returned her gaze, those gentle eyes of his calming the nerves she didn't even know she had. Had her heart been pounding this crazily all this time? Was her face always this red and always this warm? Did her feelings get across in more than just facial expression? Was this "working harder"? Was this "running towards what she wanted to achieve"?

The snowflake that drifted past her vision – that, too, would be the "love" that she'd piled up.

"Will you let me?"

She didn't think she could hold his hand much tighter, but his soft hand tightens its grip.

"Of course, Takane!"


	3. Painting

**I live in California, so snow is practically nonexistent. With that said, I wrote and rewrote the ideas I had for this prompt until I came up with this. I tried.**

 **Week 3: Snow Day**

* * *

"So our own teacher isn't here to send us off for winter break?"

Takane sighed, picking up her bag hanging from the side of her desk. She throws it over her shoulder with practiced ease, watching Haruka with his own movements. It became a habit of hers; she wasn't sure _why_ her eyes were easily stolen by the boy, and half of her didn't want to find out.

The other half had a premonition as to why she couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"So we're basically on our own, aren't we?"

Haruka took his own bag, looking… _happier_ than usual. They've spent so much time together, Takane noted, that she noticed even the slightest difference in his smile. It's something to be expected from childhood friends, maybe, but…maybe she _was_ looking at him too much.

 _It's not like I can really help it, after all…_

"I guess." tries to distract herself, but it seemed like the only thing she can comment on was how Haruka's grin was blindingly _bright_. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"Well, yeah!" Haruka replied with a cheerful, explosive tone she's heard a million times, but even then she never gets tired of hearing it. In fact, her chest tightens over his very voice, breathe cutting off just a little bit. It couldn't be that she felt…?

No, no, and she shook her head slightly to get the thought out of her head. That was _impossible_ , even though she did wonder why this panicked heart only showed up when she was around Haruka.

It was skipping beats today, too.

"It's my birthday tomorrow, it's Christmas after that, and then New Year's…there's a lot of fun holidays during winter break!"

He looks out the window, and she does the same. Snow was falling down slowly, draping the gray trees with a blanket of white crystals. Even Takane was a little taken away at how the sun peeked through the clouds, shining a perfect light down at the scenery.

"Takane, let's go to the roof before we head home!" Haruka turned back to her, and her attention snapped back to him when Haruka spontaneously grabbed her hands. With that very action alone, her face turned red, rising in temperature just like always. This symptom was something that happened around Haruka, too.

Why were all these embarrassing things happening to her?

"W – why…?!" She can't help her stutter, and the way her voice squeaked on the first syllable irked her to no end. "It's so cold! Besides, I…!"

 _No, I can't say I'm working on wrapping his birthday present! That'd ruin the surprise! What do I say, what do I say…?!_

"It's only for a little bit!"

He began pulling her out the classroom despite her protests; this, she thought to herself, was a bad habit of his. Always pulling her along for the ride, always pointing to a different direction, always opting for overly-exhausting things…why did she let him do that?

Why did she enjoy his company so much?

 _It's not like that…!_

" _Besides_ , I need your help!" he adds, their footsteps echoing in the hallway. Everyone else probably left, or were preparing to leave. It must have been odd seeing two kids – the _special needs_ class, no less – run the other direction towards the staircase that led up to the roof. "I need a model!"

" _E – eh_ …?!"

* * *

"Almost done!"

"I'm getting stiff…" Takane had been sitting straight as a board for an _hour_ , and she was pretty sure her muscles couldn't move anymore. Was her posture that bad…? And not only that, but she was _freezing_ ; the snow continued to fall, gracing her laps with melted snowflakes dotting her skirt. All she had on was her school uniform, because she'd left her coat in the classroom. "Why do you want me as a model, anyway?"

"Hm?" Haruka looked up from his sketchbook, watercolors ( _so he brought his own art supplies to school…he was either ready for today, or he's_ always _ready_ ) splattered all over his sweater and his hands. There was even a blue streak on his face, and she would've laughed if it weren't for the fact that her face was practically stuck. "Because Takane's pretty, just like the scenery!"

And he continued painting.

 _My face turned red right now, didn't it…? Ah, it's all warm now, even though it's so cold. H – Haruka, please…don't paint that part of me._

Could it really be…?

"Okay, okay, I'm done!" He turned his sketchbook around for her to see, and she was amazed that he could churn out something so _beautiful_ out of such a gray sky.

Despite the vast amount of white around them (snow was snow, after all), he used shades of black and gray to outline the barren trees, the fence surrounding the school roof, the floor that she was sitting on –

She stood out the most.

Takane was painted against a monochrome background, yellow and black mixing with red, with the color of her skin, with the color of her eyes glaring back at her almost exactly. How Haruka could capture every part of her so accurately, from that scowl on her face to the way her legs were crossed…she would never know, but she did have to say that he might have exaggerated her appearance a bit.

"D – do you like it…?" He played with the paper a bit before running a hand through his hair, brushing them away after leaning over his sketchbook for so long. "Ah, my sketchbook's not made of watercolor paper, so it's all lumpy now…as I thought, maybe it does look weird…"

"N – no!" She answers immediately, shocking him a bit. The red dialed down just a little bit, but it was still noticeable. Maybe she was getting used to saying and doing embarrassing things. "I – it's really nice! I wouldn't be able to pull of something like this. Although…you made me look a little…"

"A little…?"

"A little…um, don't you think I look, _prettier_ ,or better, or…whatever?" She wants to pull away from their connected gaze, but she can't. She wants to stop this feeling from squeezing the air out of her, but she can't. She wants to put a name to this emotion, but she doesn't want to. "I mean – "

"Huh? But Takane…" He gives her a smile, something she'll never get tired of seeing. Although his face looks a little red, too. It must be the cold. "This is the way I see you!"

 _As I thought…I really am I love with Haruka._


	4. Competing

**I gave Takane my default Mario Kart character and Haruka the most obvious one.**

 **This one's a little short because I ran out of steam. And, well…you'll see why I left the ending like that.**

 **Week 4: Gaming**

* * *

 _Takane's face is a little scary right now…well, what did I expect? She loves video games, after all!_

Haruka laughed, facing the screen with the controller held tightly in his hands. He knew he was going to lose to her; in terms of playing games, Takane had more ability and talent than he did. It can't be helped that she's invested hours upon hours into her hobby of choice, and he didn't _dislike_ it. In fact, he was happy for her! Finding something she loved…it was the same with him in terms of drawing.

 _But I have to wonder…do I have a place in your heart, too?_

"Alright. We'll pick…this road first, then." It was the infamous "Coconut Mall", and before Haruka could even say anything, Takane had pressed "A". And just like that, Takane's Toad and Haruka's Mario (he'd gone with him because he thought he was cool) were getting ready to race with six other karts.

"Hmm…Takane, let's have a bet!" Neither of them turned to look at each other; Haruka was too embarrassed, and Takane was too into the game, although his proposal _did_ startle her just a little bit.

"Okay…?"

Three.

"If I win, you treat me to cake!"

Two.

"If you win, I'll give you a kiss!"

One.

"W – what?! Isn't the gap between the prizes a little too big…?!" She turned bright red, and Haruka _laughed_ , although he only saw it from the corner of her eye. Right now, he was only focused on what Mario was doing on screen. "Not that it matters anyway, but…!"

* * *

"Two out of three…?" Haruka laughed, looking at the rankings with a little surprise. _I actually won that round!_ "Let's pick an easy one! How about the ones with the cows on it? That one sounds fun, but I wouldn't want to hit one!"

"Fine!" She selected the track he was aiming for, avoiding eye contact at all costs. ( _Should I just lose on purpose? The prize I'm getting's a little embarrassing…but it feels weird to lose. Why am I so competitive…?!_ ) "Although I really don't want to count the first one. You caught me off guard with that bet of yours, and I wasn't able to focus on my playing."

That was an excuse.

"Then turn it around in the next two rounds, Takane!" There was a hint of playfulness in his voice, smiling a little _mischievously_ as the game counted down from three. "I guess my winning the first one was luck, after all."

* * *

They were tied.

"One and one, huh…?" Takane sighed, looking at the TV screen with a little intensity before looking at Haruka. "Should we go for the toughest course?"

"Yeah!"

Of course, it was none other than "Rainbow Road".

One and one. After this round, someone would have two.

It was cake or a kiss.

Perhaps they made the stakes a little high in their own imagination, and maybe _one_ of them was a little hesitant ( _Takane_ ) over the prize, but playing Mario Kart, of _all_ things, with their significant other...wasn't so bad. They found fun even in the most confusing of games.

So what if Takane would've gotten cake regardless of a bet? She was sure she would; if she said no, what kind of person would she be? It wouldn't be obligatory, and it would _never_ be. She'd do anything for him, a cliché she found herself repeating over and over again. Besides, she liked the face he made when he ripped through three, four, _five_ pieces of cake. It was adorable.

Haruka was always the one initiating kisses, so it wouldn't be too awkward to do so now. Ah, but…even without a bet, she would've loved to kiss Takane over and over again. He would want to do that for many years, but maybe that's just him getting ahead of himself.

In the end, neither of them minded. The outcome of this little bet didn't seem so important after all.

Three, two, _one_.


	5. Gossiping

**I had another idea, but then I thought this one would be better.**

 **Week 5: Classmates**

* * *

"Excuse me…?" A first-year, she assumed, had approached her at the shoe lockers, looking rather embarrassed to be talking to her. "You're classmates with Haruka Kokonose, right? You're…?"

 _You can remember Haruka's name, but not mine?_ Well, it can't be helped. It's not like she socialized with the rest of the school, anyway; it was too much effort, and besides, she wouldn't know the number of students who'd make her angry the minute she met them. There were only three exceptions to her rule, and they were the first-years Ayano and Shintaro, and her own classmate, Haruka.

 _Haruka –_

"Yeah, what of it?" She closes her locker a little forcefully, slipping on her indoor shoes a little sluggishly. She really wasn't a morning person, or…well, she really wasn't someone that liked to be woken up from what little sleep she had.

People had been going up to them – individually or when they were together – ever since the cultural festival, and many of them were often about what type of class they had. (Well, besides, bearing the title "special needs", that is.) They asked what their daily life, and Haruka would enthusiastically answer them.

Takane, on the other hand, had a _different_ way of handling this type of this. A signature glare is given to the first year, who probably wasn't even _enrolled_ in the school at the time of the cultural festival. She could have attended it, sure, but that wouldn't warrant for the fact that they knew _half_ of her class' name, unless she heard it through rumors or someone else that went to their high school. Or perhaps a teacher, but that's a bit of a stretch there.

(It occurred to Takane that they had both miraculously passed on to the next grade; being a third-year was still a bewildering concept for her. Time flies by quickly, and yet it slows down when there are moments that matter.)

"Well…is it true?" The first-year leans in closer, much to Takane's discomfort. She practically had to back up a little bit, and a nudge would probably topple her over due to how poor her balance was.

In one of her shoes, her sock was bunched up. How annoying.

" _What's_ true?"

"That you and Kokonose are going out…?!" The first-year's eyes light up, and she smiles brightly. (Not as blindingly as Haruka's, and it would never come close to it, in Takane's own opinion.)

"H – hah…?! Where did you hear that?!" Takane's face was quick to turn a bright red, and she had to hold up her hands to avoid the girl from getting any closer. _W – what's with this type of question…?! This is really embarrassing! What kind of first-year asks this?_ "W – we're not – "

"Really?" It's only when she answers that way does the first-year heed personal space, moving away from her with a now confused and… _disappointed_ face. "Seriously? But…you two seem so close, every first-year thinks that you two are a thing!"

"T – they _what_ …?!"

* * *

"Have _you_ heard about that rumor, Ayano?" Takane bit her share of bread with no graceful manners, trying to mask her embarrassment through her eating.

"Well…yeah, every first-year's heard about it…" Ayano took a bite of her own rice, going slowly and at her own pace unlike Takane. She really was trying to get all that humiliation out of system; eating seemed like the only good option then, apparently. "But Takane, it's not such a bad thing, is it?"

"What do you _mean_?" She blinks at her friend with disbelief, and she almost dropped the piece of bread in her mouth had she not thought about it. "It's so…"

Ayano laughed, and she was just _baffled_. What was with her mannerisms? Ayano sure was a weird girl, and even then, she chose this girl to bear the name of "best friend" (in her mind, that is, although Ayano would probably say the same thing about Takane).

She had to pause for a second to think of what Haruka was to her, but that...that was a little difficult to answer, unfortunately.

"It just might help you turn towards a good thing!" Before Takane could even respond to such a cryptic answer, Ayano laughed once more, finishing off a hotdog before continuing. "This isn't a bad rumor, after all. It's a rather positive one!"

* * *

"Do people really think that?"

The cold wind rushed past them, patches of snow dotting the familiar bridge with a sense of welcome. Their familiar town began hanging Christmas lights, trees lined with bows and streetlights wrapped with ribbons. Winter was around the corner, and they lived another year to see it.

"Yeah…" Her breathe turned into puffs of clouds, and she found herself invested in watching them. She didn't have the heart to look at Haruka; it would be too embarrassing, too awkward, and she didn't know what kind of face she would have to make if he saw her looking ( _it's not like I'm all that worried about that kind of thing, anyway…_ ) "What do you think about it? Have people gone up to you?"

"No, this is the first time I'm hearing about this, actually!" That surprised her, and it took all the power she had inside of her (not a lot – she was worn out after today) not to turn and look at him, to see what kind of face _he_ was making. Whatever it was, it was better than whatever awkward expression she had on now. "But…"

Silence as they cross the bridge.

"Takane, what if we made that rumor come true?"

Surprise is the first emotion to whirl through her mind, mixed in with both relief and the resonance of the ever-speedy heart of hers. This time, she can't help turning to Haruka, mouth hanging wide open at his bold proclamation. She clings to her book bag for support, but there was _nothing_ that could have prepared her for that.

During that walk home, they went from classmates to lovers.


	6. Visiting

**This…counts for this week's prompt, right?**

 **Week 6: Family**

* * *

"Well don't just stand there!" Takane's grandmother crept up from behind Takane, scaring Haruka more than it should have. "Come in, come in!"

 _M – meeting Takane's grandmother is really nerve-wracking, after all…_ Takane moved out of the way, and Haruka stepped in, fidgeting with the ends of his sweater every few seconds. How did they get in this situation, again…?

Ah, that's right.

They were on their usual walk home, and Haruka really hated how Takane's house was before his. Walking along the street, under a gray sky, in the cold, brisk winter…even when the conditions were rather unpleasant, being beside Takane helped him powered through.

But then –

" _Haruka, my grandmother…wants to meet you."_

He practically shuffled into their house, wary of his surroundings and wary of his classmate's actions. (Her face, he realized, turned to a deep red, and he wondered if she was feeling alright.) He grew conscious of his appearance – did he look presentable? They'd come from school.

Even if the type of class he was in meant that he didn't exert all that energy, did he smell like sweat?

The wind was pretty rough today; was his hair alright?

Was there leftover food on his face?

 _I've never asked myself those questions before…_ Haruka was slow to sit down on the couch, even when Takane's grandmother beckoned him endlessly to take a seat. He's careful when it came to taking off his school bag, keeping it close to him in case he needed to make a quick escape. At this point, he felt as if he would get really embarrassed.

Once again, being clumsy is not a good thing.

Takane had been shooed into the kitchen, her grandmother requesting that she bring some tea over. He _knew_ he should look at Takane's grandmother, he _knew_ ; he didn't want to leave some bad impression on her. If she thought of him as rude, would his friendship with Takane be over? Would he never see her again? Such possibilities whirled through his head at a dizzying speed, and he had to wonder where all this energy came from.

His heart was pounding; it felt like he'd succumb to an attack.

But shyly, daringly…he steals a glance at Takane, looking from the corner of his eye to where the kitchen was. He'd be lying if he said that she looked serene; she tried to keep a straight face, but her cheeks were still dusted with red and her mouth was closed forcefully. Her eyes focused on the hot tea she'd poured into the cups, and from where he was, even he could see Takane's hands shaking.

This Takane…he'd seen it so many times before ( _I wonder why_ ), but this time, it somehow felt _new_. This side of Takane, this expression, these observations – even when he told himself that he'd committed Takane's image to memory, this sight was somehow _refreshing_.

"So, Haruka…" Takane's grandmother snaps him back to reality, and he turns to look at her as quickly as possible, making sure to look her in the eye. His cheeks warm up; _why does that happen_? "You and Takane seem like very close friends."

"Y – yeah, I guess…!" He stutters on the first word, and immediately a hand of his scratches the back of his head. _As I thought…it's getting kind of warm. Maybe it's just me…?_ "We're the only two in our class, after all! To be honest…I'm very happy that Takane's my friend!"

Just their luck.

When Haruka says that, Takane stops in front of the table they surrounded, holding the tray of hot tea with trembling hands ( _maybe Takane was cold_ , he mused) and her visage a much, _much_ deeper red. Maybe she was also sick; was her face as warm as his? If so, and if they shared the same symptoms…they both might have caught the cold.

No, but…his chest feels like it's been squeezed. Maybe it was just him…? Was he going to collapse again? He wouldn't want that to happen around Takane's grandmother.

"H – Haruka…!" A quivering voice answers his statement, and before he could reply, Takane slammed the tray onto the table and sat on the couch, inches away from her grandmother. She didn't even take the time to look at Haruka; her face was buried in her hands in an instant, bangs poking through her fingers. "That's so embarrassing!"

"Aw, I think it's sweet!" Takane's grandmother laughed; maybe she was the only one that seemed comfortable or relaxed at the moment. Haruka grew uneasy once more, squirming and picking up the tea so that he could distract himself. He blows a bit too quickly, and realizes his mistake before taking a small sip. He felt rather guilty about taking it without asking, but it felt like it went without saying.

"I – is it really…?" The question is timid, cautious, and Takane's grandmother smiled.

"Of course!" Her grandmother took a deep breath, and Haruka leaned forward just a little bit, just to make sure if she was okay. It was an unconscious movement, and yet he stayed there for the remainder of his stay.

He took another sip. Takane's tea was (surprisingly) good.

"Really, I'm just happy Takane has a friend." Her grandmother took her own cup, taking a long sip before continuing. It seemed as if she was in deep thought before opening her mouth. "And I'm really glad it's you, Haruka."

Takane had finally taken her face out of her hands and was the last to reach for her own cup, taking sips and listening to the conversation with a rather _strange_ face. It wasn't that she looked awful or anything; in Haruka's mind, Takane always somehow seemingly perfect. But those glaring eyes of hers did not look his way, and were trained to the side instead, as if avoiding eye contact as a whole.

Somehow, it affected him a little bit. Why did he feel disappointed?

"I'm not all that great, but…if she'll have me, I'll continue being her friend!" He catches Takane's attention when he says this, and now they've locked eyes. He didn't think Takane's face could get any redder, but it did; it was kind of cute. This reaction helped tug his lips into a smile, and he said, "I wouldn't have it any other way!"

Takane's grandmother sighed once more, and now Takane chipped into the conversation. It was a simple inquiry, and she asked, "What's wrong?"

Her grandmother had a tranquil grin on her face.

"Ah, this boy really is great!" She turned to face her granddaughter, smiling eagerly. "He'll make a great son-in-law!"

"S – _son-in_ – !"

Haruka had never seen such an embarrassed face on Takane. He would remember this one, too.


	7. Lying

**For this prompt, I went with a Your Lie in April/Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso AU.**

 **Week 7: AU/Crossover**

* * *

 _Takane,_

 _I told a lie in April._

* * *

"'I want you to introduce me to Ayano'…is what he said." Shintaro scratched the back of his head, seemingly lost in thought. "Isn't that…Haruka Kokonose in your class? What do you know about him?"

"Annoying." Takane sighed, and her fingers stopped tapping the desk. "An air-head and an idiot. He's always in and out of class, too. That's pretty much it."

 _That type of person can fall in love as well? Well, it's not like I care._

Shintaro looked down at her hands, poised and ready to play imaginary notes. That's when he sighed and shook his head, an irritating habit of his since they were kids. Honestly, it was a surprise she hadn't punched him – in a while, she should say. What _amazing_ self-control.

"Why don't you just play the real thing, Takane?" He said so with no emotion, no tact. It _really_ made her blood boil.

"I told you – I can't hear the notes." Takane leaned back into her chair, her sigh in sync with his. Creepy. "It's no use. I'm a terrible pianist, anyway."

"I guess. It got annoying hearing you play."

"Where's the support…?! No, never mind, it's _you_."

"Still…" He looked off to the classroom's window, and the look he had only reminded her of all the times when he'd been in deep thought. It could be dangerous, or it could be helpful. She was always trying to figure that out. "Everyone loved to hear you play. Even Ayano got into piano because of you."

He turned to her, eyes brimming with _inquiry_ , daunting and challenging her. What did he want with her…?

Was she strong enough to move forward? In her current state, no.

"For you to throw that all away…isn't that a bit cowardly?"

* * *

 _I always admired you, Takane. The way you played piano, the way you poured everything that you were into the score. It was mesmerizing._

 _It made me want to play with you._

* * *

"I'm begging! Please…!"

"I already told you! I'm _not_ going to be your accompanist!" _Stubborn, stubborn, stubborn!_ Was she talking to herself or was she using that word to describe the boy in front of her?

His hair was a mess (although she was one to talk), with strands poking out in a million directions, unkempt and a deep black color to match her own. His eyes were wide and sparkled in the most compelling way possible. He was a thin, pale boy; if she poked him slightly, he looked like he would topple over. It was as if he had some sort of illness.

Impossible. How can someone as energetic and optimistic succumb to an illness?

His hands grab her shoulders, and it's only natural for her to be so startled. She's pulled closer, _closer_. ( _It's not right, he's in love with Ayano, after all!_ )Even so, her chest tightens at the touch.

Her heart was out of beat; she didn't fit the title of "human metronome" now.

"Takane." Did his voice falter? It wasn't just her imagination, was it? When she looked into his eyes, they were wavering; they were _determined_. She'd never seen such an expression before, and the atmosphere became serious.

For him to ask her to play piano out of the blue…was he mocking her or something? Such a violinist who can't even stick to the score…

 _But weren't you blown away by his performance last time?_

It was true, it was true, it was true, but –

"I don't care if you can't hear the notes. As long as you play for someone – as long as you play for _me_ – it'll be a performance I'd be proud to turn in. As long as you put yourself into it, I'd be happy. As long as you leave an impression on the audience, as long as you play with no regrets – I'd be okay with losing the competition. So please… _please_ become my accompanist. Play the piano, and I'll play the violin."

Conviction, resolve, purpose, stubbornness –

The monochrome life she'd be living was starting to gain color. The cherry blossoms blew past them, the wind sweeping that hair of his in a way that captured her attention. The sunset outlined his slim figure, and the air smelled of spring.

He was completely vexing.

 _But…he's in love with Ayano._

She shouldn't get tangled with his life. She should be helping him out – she was "friend A", after all. She shouldn't get involved in his music; somehow, things will only get worst.

So why…?

"If…you'll have me, I guess I could try."

* * *

 _I was pretty terrible, huh? Asking you to play with me, even though I knew about your troubles…_

 _I'm sorry._

* * *

The image of her dead grandmother was still fresh in her mind, even after two years. The grandmother who raised her in place of her parents, the grandmother that showed her how to play piano, the grandmother who became ill, the grandmother who wanted absolute perfection, the grandmother who…

" _How can you call yourself a pianist if you can't play this piece accurately?!"_

She remembered that blow to her head.

" _You have to keep practicing! You won't go to bed until you master it completely."_

She remembered the blood coming down her forehead.

" _Do you understand me, Takane? You won't make me happy until it's perfect."_

She remembered those tears rolling down her cheeks.

And she remembered her words.

" _Just die already."_

She was a despicable child.

* * *

 _But you changed for the better. You started playing for someone. You started making the music your own._

 _I heard your duet at the cultural festival with one of Ayano's siblings. Tsubomi, was it? You were wonderful. I really wished I was there with you._

 _You changed the scenery. Your notes reminded me of spring._

 _Did you ever play for me, Takane?_

* * *

The smell of medicine, the sound of IV drops, the footsteps echoing in the hallways – it was nauseating, and yet she continued to visit him. Ever since his collapse on the day of the gala concert, she continued to visit him. Even though she knew she didn't have a chance with him – _he's in love with Ayano_ – and her feelings would probably go unrequited, she continued to visit him. Even though she had lessons with Ayano later on in the day, she continued to visit him.

Even though spring had faded away into fall, into _winter_ , she continued to visit him.

"I brought cookies." She held up the bag once she entered the room, and a smile crossed his lips. There was no need for greetings at this point; her visits were so frequent that the staff and his parents knew her, and they knew just how close they were.

Close, and yet so far.

"Oh, what kind?" He received it enthusiastically, opening them before she could even answer his question. Haruka was Haruka, even in his circumstances. Takane did her best not to look to look at all the tubes and wires. "Chocolate chip! My – "

His hand trembled and fell, and he stared at his limp hand for a few seconds before shaking his head. Takane noticed it, too, and she _knew_ it was a symptom she'd never seen before. Or…maybe it's always been there, and he'd been hiding it.

"Haruka – "

"It's okay!" He laughed it off, and he grabbed a cookie with another hand. "You're playing in the finals on February, right? Be sure to practice as much as you can! You said you wanted to go to a music-oriented school, so of course it'll be good for you!"

She couldn't say anything.

"As for me…"

She couldn't _say_ anything.

"I'll be having surgery on that day. You and me, we'll both struggle for music that day."

Why couldn't her mouth move?

He turned to look at her, and his eyes were different. They were full of determination; they were full of _sorrow_.

"Promise me, though, Takane…you'll play your heart out during that performance. And in return, I'll play the violin with you after the surgery. Okay?"

This familiar scenery, this familiar feeling, this familiar phrase…

" _Don't go."_

"It's a promise."

* * *

 _Isn't it weird? I'll be dead by the time you read this. I won't exist anymore. But…_

 _Was I able to exist in someone's heart? Was I able to exist in someone's memory? Was I able to exist in someone's world?_

 _Was I able to exist in yours, Takane?_

 _I really want to play the violin again. I really want to play with Takane again._

 _I really wanted to…_

* * *

She saw him in a vision, and she knew he was gone.

The keys she never thought she'd hear again – they resonated in her ears as she continued to play her final farewell to Haruka. These notes, these melodies, these songs…will they reach him? Will she be able to convey all that she wanted to tell him through her playing? Was she playing the piano in a way that would please Haruka?

She shouldn't cry, but she really wanted to shout –

" _Don't go, don't go, don't go…"_

And then he faded away, the last sound of his violin only in her memory.

She could play the piano for a million years, but it wouldn't sound the same without his violin.

It wouldn't sound the same without him.

And yet he's taught her how to move on. He's taught her how to face forward and confront all the things she'd kept inside of her. Her grandmother's ghost, her inability to hear, her fear of playing the piano without a strand of accuracy – he washed them all away.

She shouldn't cry, but she also wanted to shout…

" _Thank you."_

A spring without Haruka. She was prepared for that.

Among the cherry blossoms, she'll remember him. In the black cat she saw passing by, she'll play for him. In the sounds of her beloved piano, she'll still love him.

* * *

 _In April, I told a lie._

 _I said that I was in love with Ayano._

 _In truth, I just wanted to get closer to you, but I was at a loss on what to do. How can a violinist like me, who's always wanted to play with you, get in your close group of friends? Lying seemed like the only option._

 _I'm thankful for all the memories I got to make with you. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you._

 _Takane, I really did love you._

 _Please continue playing._

– _Haruka._


	8. Giving

**It's the last week! I wrote all of these during winter break, but they were fun to create nonetheless. I hope you enjoyed my rather all-over-the-place one-shots. I'm looking forward to a Harutaka Winter 2016.**

 **Week 8: Valentine's Day**

* * *

 _This isn't like me at all…_

She looked at the bag of chocolates with dismay, hands fidgeting and her face's temperature rising to its infamous sickly warmth (it had become such a regular occurrence with things associated to Haruka that she disregarded a cold – or an additional illness – all together). She really didn't like that she was hesitating on such a simple task, and yet…

 _To just give him chocolates…they're just obligatory ones, so why am I contemplating on this so much…?!_

"Just a few more minutes and we'll be able to go home!" Haruka stretched in his seat, a wide grin on his face despite the occasion. Maybe he just didn't remember that it was Valentine's Day. Once she gave it a second though, Takane concluded that _that_ wouldn't be so bad after all. "Are you ready, Takane?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." That was a lie, a flat out _lie_. Her feet shifted back and forth, and she avoided eye contact with him in fear of making a stupid face in front of him. She feared that he'd make fun of how red her face was (because let's face it, even if she couldn't see what she looked like, she was _probably_ beet red), even when she _knew_ that it wouldn't be like him to do so.

Such fears stemmed from an unknown and unnamed feeling, and although it brought such dark thoughts to her head, even when there were instances where she just couldn't take it anymore, where she couldn't stand how tight her chest had gotten and how difficult it became to breathe –

Light, fluffy feelings of youth and fondness still lingered in her heart. It was fluid, it was heartwarming, and it was something she'd never experienced before.

Back then, she would have gone, "I'm getting sick again, aren't I?"

But today, she might just come to the conclusion of such perplexing emotions.

The school bell rang, and both of them sighed out of relief, even when their teacher wasn't present. That's how the classroom ran the past couple of days, and although Haruka was worried ("Maybe sensei's sick, and I hope he's alright," he say), Takane didn't mind at all. Sure she worried just a little bit for Ayano (such a free-willed and spontaneous father convinced her that Ayano was the glue of the Tateyama household), but as previously mentioned, she'd do _fine_. She was just concerned over how they'd feed themselves; was their father even making money off of his "teaching" job?

Such mysteries will remain mysteries.

But back to the matter at hand. Haruka was preparing to leave, putting away his notebooks and highly-treasured sketchbook into his school bag, smiling all the same. She stole just a quick glance at him, but she knew the sound of his shuffling and tidying up as well as the back of her hand. Sitting next to him – being in the same _class_ as him – might have been a blessing or a curse. She wasn't sure just yet.

Those chocolates still lingered in her back, and she took a big gulp. When was the right time? Now? At the shoe lockers? At the school gates? When they were crossing the bridge? So many options flew by in her mind that she just couldn't keep up. It was extremely _frustrating_.

But it wasn't as infuriating as actually _making_ them. Takane had never given out chocolates before, nor had she ever _made_ them by _hand_. So last night, she enlisted the help of Ayano (she thanked God that she wasn't busy and was ready to help on such a short notice), albeit she didn't have the right supplies at home.

A late-night rush to the store and a few clumps of unsweetened candy later, Takane was able to produce a satisfactory set of chocolates made with absolute _care_ , because such a process meant careful measuring and movements, which she lacked along with virtue of "patience". The bags they were put in were picked by Ayano, but Takane didn't mind; they were as generic as they could get, although it was a little embarrassing to hand it over to Haruka, knowing that it was printed with various small hearts.

Speaking of Ayano…she'd made a set of chocolates herself, and she had to wonder if she succeeded in giving that to a "certain someone".

She didn't approve of him exactly – he was such a _loser_ , and sometimes he treated Ayano rather bitterly – but Takane was not her mother, and besides, it was _Ayano's_ feelings, not hers. If anything, she should be able to move on her own free will.

" _And what about you, Takane?"_

The bag looked at her tauntingly, _daringly_ , and while Haruka had gotten up from his seat with his school bag hanging from shoulders, she did not. Normally she would be first; she was so eager to leave class, but at the same time, she was rather disappointed. Even when it got chaos or too rowdy for her own liking…somehow, she grew rather fond of these school days.

It's because of Haruka.

"Takane?" Haruka was probably looking at her. He had a habit of doing that, although she'd only noticed a couple of times. (She shrugged it off as apprehension for a fellow classmate, but it was _far_ from the reason why he did such a thing; even Haruka was unaware he'd been staring.) "Are you okay?"

" _You poured all your feelings into this; why let it go to waste?"_

That's right, that's _right_. While she was making them, she remembered those memories she'd made with him. She remembered the cultural festival, she remembered all the countless conversations they've had, she remembered those lunchtimes spent on the roof, she remembered the numerous times she'd rushed to the hospital to be by his side, she remembered all of Haruka's clumsy moments…

She remembered just how much he meant to her.

Swallowing her pride, she slowly took out the bag at first, only to grow impatient and just pulling it out quickly. _Just get it over with!_ She got up from her chair and turned around quickly, presenting the back to him by thrusting it forward and looking at him through her bangs.

"S – since it's Valentine's Day, these are chocolates for you…!" She stutters on the first syllable, and it gets harder to pronounce each word. Why can't she speak properly? Why can't she look him in the eye? She was a mess, she was a mess, she was a –

"They're really for me?" He took them carefully, turning it over in his hands with disbelief.

"Of course, idiot! Your name's on the tag, after all." Now that her hands were empty, they fell to her side, curling up into fists so that they'd have something to do. Slowly she takes a peek at him, mouth struggling to keep shut and cheeks burning like fire.

 _Ah, his face, it's kind of cute._

"I've never received chocolates before!" He smiled, and she wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Did that mean that she was his first? Did that create a new memory for him? "Thank you, Takane! I'll enjoy them!"

Her heart leapt, but why? Was it for joy? Relief?

 _As I thought…those chocolates weren't obligatory at all._


End file.
